


It's Not Milk

by Lulu_Horan, Mia_Loves_1D



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Cuddles, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay Sex, Hybrid AU, Hybrid!Niall, Innocence, Kitten AU, Kitten!Niall, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Smut, disgustingly cute, innocent!niall, slight nipple play, thats it really, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Loves_1D/pseuds/Mia_Loves_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn adopts kitten Niall and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this took forever hi

"Hi I'm Zayn Malik and I have an appointment to pick out a hybrid." Zayn was excited to have a new friend in the house that he could take care of.

The lady at the desk nodded. "Of course! If you'll just follow me." She led him to the back where two large human-sized kennels were.

"You keep them in cages?" He couldn't believe how they were treated.

"Only during visiting hours. Out back, they have an entire backyard to themselves. Besides, some aren't very friendly to strangers."

"Oh, okay. Can I have a male one please?"

"They're in the kennels to your left. Let me know when you've found one you like." She returned to her desk.

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Zayn looked from kennel to kennel not seeing one that he liked until he laid eyes on a small blonde haired boy.

Niall sat calmly in the kennel, playing with some of the toys. He paused to lap up some water from the bowl.

Zayn crouched down in front of him. "Hey buddy. I'm Zayn."

Niall peered up at him. "H-Hi Zen." He blushed, looking at the floor. His speech wasn't very good.

This boy was so cute, Zayn couldn't help but but smile. "What's your name?"

"N-Niall." Niall smiled bashfully.

"Niall. That's very cute, just like you. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" He grinned when Niall nodded shyly. "Okay, I'll be right back." He went to ask the lady at the desk, "Can I take Niall for a walk?"

"Of course! For safety purposes, he has to be on a leash." She went to open Niall's cage, hooked his loose collar to the leash and handed the leash to Zayn. "Here you go!"

"Umm okay," he said, taking the leash.

Niall stepped out of the cage, putting on a pair of tiny slippers, perfect for his small feet.

"Where do you want to walk?" Zayn felt bad for leading him around on a leash, but the woman said it was mandatory.

"B-Backyard."

"Okay, honey, then let's go to the backyard." Zayn said, smiling at the excited yet shy kitten. Niall didn't seem to mind the leash at all. "Do you have a favorite color?"

"N-Niall likes all colors."

"Okay, but if you could only pick one, which one would it be? I won't be upset with what you choose." Zayn wanted to find a color theme for Nialls room.

"N-Niall like gween." He looked down at the grass shyly.

"Like the grass? I think green is pretty too."

Niall blushed and smiled.

"Niall, do you want to come home with me?"

Niall looked at him and decided he was nice enough. He nodded. "Zen nice."

"Let's go talk to the lady and I will sign the papers to adopt you."

"Okay." Niall followed him back to the lady, who was sitting at the desk.

"Have you decided?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah. I would like to take Niall home with me. He is perfect." Zayn couldn't stop smiling. He had been waiting to get a hybrid for a long time, and Niall is absolutely perfect for him.

The lady nodded, pulling out the papers. "I've always liked Niall. He's a sweetie pie." She handed Zayn the forms to sign and scratched behind Niall's brown ears.

Zayn signed the papers without a second thought. He knew Niall was the one. "Thank you so much. I can't wait to get Niall home."

"Do you want to keep the leash?"

"Yes please, although I don't think I will need it. He is such a sweetheart."

"He really is. I'll miss you, sweetie!" She petted his ears as he blushed.

"Thank you f-for being nice to me," he said to the woman, who was always his favorite.

"Good manners, Niall," Zayn praised the kitten.

Niall's ears perked up as he blushed and beamed under the praise and attention. He rubbed his face against Zayn's shoulder.

"You'll be an excellent owner. Hybrids thrive on praise and attention. They need it to survive."

"Thank you so much." Zayn took Nialls hand and lead him to his car.

Niall waved to the lady once more and got into the car.

"Would you like to go straight home or get some food first?" Zayn couldn't believe he had Niall with him.

"H-Home, please."

"Okay." Zayn started his car and looked at Niall. "Do you have your seatbelt on?"

Niall blushed and quickly pulled it on. "Yes," he squeaked,

"It's okay, kitten. Just remember to wear it whenever you're in the car." He started the car and drive the direction of his home...well, their home now.

Niall stared out the window, his tail swishing excitedly. He hadn't left the property of the adoption center his whole life...or as long as he could remember anyway. 

"We're almost there." A few minutes later. Zayn pulled into his long driveway leading to his large two-story house. "We're here ready to go inside?"

Niall nodded eagerly, taking off his seatbelt. He waited for Zayn to get him out of the car. Zayn walked around the car, opening the door and holding out a hand for Niall. He took it and followed Zayn to the door of the spacious house

Zayn bent down and helped Niall take off his shoes. "This is our home."

Niall looked around. "Big home."

"Very big. You're right. Do you want to see the backyard? There are toys that you can play with, and a pool so we can go swimming."

Niall frowned. "Swim-ing?"

"Yeah. Have you been swimming before? If not, I can teach you."

"What's swim-ing?"

Zayn couldn't believe that his new kitten didn't know what swimming was. "It's like floating in water." 

Niall's ears flattened. "W-Water?"

"What's wrong, sweetpea?"

"Niall no like water."

"That's okay. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Zayn wrapped his arms tightly around Nialls frame to comfort him.

"Niall bad kitten?" He looked up at Zayn with sad eyes.

"What? No no no, you're not a bad kitten. You're a good kitten," he reassured, kissing the top of Niall's head.

"Niall sowwy." He nuzzled into Zayn's neck.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Pinky promise." He held out his pinky to Niall.

Niall blinked at it. "Pinky?"

"Like the finger, cutie."

Niall held out his pinky as well. "Pinky?"

"That's it. Good boy."

"Niall good?"

"Yes, Niall's good. Are you sleepy? It's getting late."

"Where Niall sleep?"

"With me, in our bed, if you want to." He grabbed his kitten's hand and took him to the master bedroom.

Niall looked around at the big room. "Huge. Where Niall bowl?"

"Are you thirsty?"

Niall nodded. "Niall get thirsty at night. Niall need bowl in room."

"Get ready for bed and I'll get you one." Zayn went downstairs to the kitchen and poured water in a bowl for Niall, and got a glass for himself.

Niall stripped until he was bare, laying on the bed. He frowned and licked a part of his arm that felt dirty.

Zayn returned to the room to see Niall cleaning himself. He couldn't help but smile. "One bowl of water, as requested. Where do you want it, kitten?"

Niall blushed at being caught cleaning himself. "Anywhere is fine."

He put the bowl on the nightstand next to Niall. He got comfortable and stripped to his boxers, hoping he didn't scare Niall with his nudity. He turned off the lights and got into bed with Niall.

Niall leaned over and lapped up water from the bowl before climbing under the duvet.

"Come here and cuddle me, baby," Zayn cooed at Niall, who swiftly obeyed and curled into his side. "Baby...are you naked?" Zayn asked in surprise.

"Niall not wearing clothes. Does he have to?"

"No you don't have to." Zayn pulled Niall closer. The thought turned him on more than he wanted to realize.

Niall kissed a patch of Zayn's skin underneath his collarbone before licking it. "Niall love Zen."

"I love you too baby." Zayn leaned down and captured Niall's lips with his own.

Niall had never been kissed before, and he tried his best to reciprocate, even though he didn't really know how.

Zayn pulled away and looked into Niall's eyes. The kitten blinked up at him and smiled. "How was that baby?" Zayn asked softly, hoping he didn't scare Niall.

"Niall like it."

Zayn let a big smile break loose before kissing Niall again. Niall kissed him back happily, throwing an arm around Zayn's waist. Zayn licked Niall's lip. Niall opened his mouth for Zayn, guessing that's what he wanted.

At that moment, Zayn didn't think it was possible for him to be happier.

Niall whimpered as Zayn licked into his mouth. Something was happening to his body and he didn't understand what it was.

Zayn could feel something hard pressing to his leg and pushed up against it, making Niall moan into his mouth, rocking against Zayn's leg. He slipped a hand down grasping Niall's hard on.

"Z-Zen!" Niall thrusted into his hand, pressing desperate kisses to Zayn's neck.

"I love you so much Niall." Zayn started to move his hand up and down when he felt Niall thrust into it.

"Niall love Zen too." Niall latched on to Zayn's nipple and sucked.

"Mmm yeah." He ran his hand through the kittens hair. He loved how close they were in that moment.

Niall nibbled the nub softly, remembering to be careful with his sharp teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his new owner. His heart rate accelerated as his stomach grew hot. "Zen!"

Zayn could tell Niall was close so he pushed Niall off of him and replaced his hand with his mouth.

Niall screamed at the sudden wet warmth around his cock. "Zen! Feels so good!"

He hollowed his cheeks and took Niall's entire length in his mouth.

Niall couldn't hold it. He came with a loud moan. Zayn swallowed Niall's whole load. When he finished, he kissed Niall again. The blonde kitten returned the kiss softly before yawning.

"Are you tired kitten?"

Niall nodded. "Sleepy." His first orgasm had left him exhausted.

Zayn snuggled close to Niall. "Goodnight baby." He figured his own erection could wait.

Niall mumbled a response and succumbed to unconsciousness.

Zayn felt Niall's breathing slow down. He looked at his precious boy and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Niall was the first to wake in the morning, slowly moving from Zayn's arms and shimmying down to his hips. He slowly pulled the boxers down and took Zayn's length in his hand. He sucked the head into his mouth, licking at the slit.

Zayn could feel something sucking on him. It felt so good, he could have sworn he was dreaming. When his eyes slowly opened to see Niall, he moaned at such a pleasant surprise. "That feels so good, kitten."

Niall pulled off to smile at him before he went back, taking Zayn in as much as he could. He looked up at his owner with big innocent eyes, unsure if he was still doing it correctly.

Zayn moaned loudly pushing Niall's head a little lower. The kitten swallowed around him with great difficulty. "So good baby. You're so good at this." Zayn could feel his orgasm building slowly. Niall pulled back to breathe and suckled on the head, tonguing the slit intensely. "I can't hold it much longer!" Zayn was just a moaning mess at this point.

Niall sucked harder, whining around him as his mouth started to get sore.

He came in Niall's mouth, moaning so loudly, he was sure the neighbors would hear.

Niall swallowed all of it before letting Zayn's cock out of his mouth. "Zen milk taste funny."

Zayn laughed. "It's not milk, Niall."

"Not milk?"

"It's cum, baby."

"Cum look like milk."

"I know. I know." Zayn kissed him, moaning as he tasted himself.

"Niall hungry."

Zayn picked up his kitten and brought him to the kitchen. "What would you like baby?"

"Bacon!" Niall perked up.

"How does pancakes and bacon sound?"

"Pancake?"

"I'll make some and then you can try it." Zayn pulled out flour and eggs to start the batter.

"Okay." Niall watched Zayn as he cooked. After everything was ready, Zayn made Niall a plate, which the kitten studied skeptically. Hesitantly, he picked up a pancake and bit into it.

"How is it?"

"Good." Niall took a bigger bite.

Zayn ate his pancakes and watched Niall enjoy a new food. The kitten finished his pancake and started in on the bacon. "Yummy, yeah? Just like you."

Niall blushed and giggled before finishing his food.

Zayn picked up the plates and started washing the dishes. When he finished, he saw his little kitten curled up on the floor in front of the couch. "Baby what are you doing on the floor?"

He shrugged. "Used to it."

"Come sit with me."

Niall climbed up next to him, curling into his side. Zayn pulled Niall on top, so the kitten was straddling him. He buried his face in Zayn's neck. "I love you baby." Zayn started grinding up on Niall. He couldn't help it, the kitten was too irresistible.

"Love you too."

He could feel himself getting harder. He sucked on Niall's neck, lapping at his sweet spot once he found it. Niall grinded his bum harder on Zayn's length. "Do you want it, baby?"

"Want what?"

"Let's go to our room."

"Okay."

Zayn laid his innocent hybrid on the bed when he managed to stumble into their room. The kitten was staring up at Zayn in confusion. He grabbed a bottle of lube and pressed a finger against Niall's tiny pink hole.

Niall's eyes widened. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm prepping you. It will make it hurt less at first. Do you want this baby?"

"Niall don't know what's going on."

"Do you want to make love?"

"Make love? How do you make love?"

"I can show you." Zayn rubbed his hands down Niall's chest paying attention to his nipples, making the smaller boy whimper. He kissed down Niall's chest and started to lick his tight hole.

Niall screamed in pleasure, clawing at the sheets. "Z-Zen!"

Zayn chuckled and continued to lick and occasionally nibble around the ring of his hole.

"Zen, please!" Niall threaded his fingers through Zayn's hair. He slowly pressed one finger into Niall, who panted and squirmed at the new feeling. Once he felt Niall relax he started pumping his finger in and out looking for Niall's bundle of nerves.

When Zayn hit his prostate, Niall's back arched in pleasure. "ZEN!" He smirked and added another finger into Niall, scissoring them, making the little blonde squirm and moan.

"More?"

"M-More! Please!"

Zayn pulled his fingers out. He drizzled lubricant on his cock before lining up against Nialls hole. "Ready baby?"

Niall nodded, spreading his legs wider, and he slowly pushed into his kitten's tight, warm hole.

Niall's ears flattened against his hair as his hole was stretched.

"Hey...hey baby, look at me...look at me. You need to relax."

"Hurts!" Niall bit into his wrist to keep from crying out.

Zayn didn't move his hips. He leaned down to kiss Niall in hopes of distracting him. Zayn's kisses weren't helping. But eventually, the burn dissipated and Niall relaxed.

"There you go baby. Relaxing helps a lot."

Niall nodded, wrapping his arms and legs around his owner, who started slowly thrusting into Niall, hitting his prostate each time. Niall slowly got hard again, whining into Zayn's neck.

Zayn moaned from the heat around his hard cock. "So good, baby. You feel so good."

Niall threw his head back and screamed as he pounded Niall's tight ass harder and faster, knowing that he was loving it

Niall couldn't take it. "Zen...Niall...Niall feel hot!"

"Come, baby. I'm right behind you."

Niall dug his claws into Zayn's back as he came, too overwhelmed to moan, only keening softly.

"Ugh I'm so close baby!" Zayn's thrusts were getting sloppy as he neared his release.

Niall's eyes were heavy as he came down from his high, whining as Zayn kept up his pace. "Niall!" He came deep into his blonde kitten.

"Zen feel good?"

"I feel amazing. Thank you baby. How do you feel?"

"Sleepy," he murmured.

"Nap time, kitten?"

"Mhm. Can Niall go sleep in the sun?"

"Yes baby. You can go sleep in the sun."

Niall got up and opened the curtains, whining when the sun didn't some brightly through them. He went downstairs instead and curled up in a patch of warm sunlight in front of the window.

And in that moment, Zayn couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Um


End file.
